Honor Thy Father
by MrSubway2
Summary: A rewriting of DBZ after the Cell Saga. Gohan cannot take Satan's lies anymore. It's payback time!
1. The Rage

As of late, I have been enjoying the recently released Buu saga here in the USA. While I watch this unfold, one character has me sickened. He's annoyed me ever since the Cell saga, when the brave Z fighters sacrificed so much for Earth. That man is, of course, Mr. Satan. So, this is the beginning of an alternate to the DBZ story, from the point right after Cell is defeated. I don't know how long I'll keep this going, but one thing is for sure. Satan will get his!! I don't own DBZ, and have no rights to any of its multi-million dollar merchandising.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The news media was buzzing all over the world. The top story for one whole week now has been the defeat of Cell, the seemingly indestructible android who tormented so many. What little video footage there was was shown over and over again. Mainly, it dealt with the strange golden haired man who was fighting Cell. After a few minutes of footage, the video cut off. However, rumors had been circulating that the golden man had been killed, right before Mr. Satan destroyed Cell. This claim was backed up by the media and Satan himself. Everyone around the world took his word for it. After all, how could the champion of the world lie? On the television screen, Satan looked bold, heroic. "I told you," he'd boast, "that I could take out that Cell guy, no problem! Thanks to me, the world is safe once again!"  
  
But, in a small house in a desolate area outside the big cities, the truth is known.  
  
Gohan sat at his desk, studying, the TV blaring in the background. Gohan had gotten used to hearing Satan's ramblings by now. It didn't matter. As his father used to tell him, a true hero doesn't need recognition. His mother, Piccolo, even Vegeta told him not to let it bother him. And, for the most part, it didn't. Gohan didn't want any kind of hero's welcome. He only wanted to be left alone. After a week of non-stop crying, he was finally ready to start studying again. His mom was pregnant, and there simply wasn't time for any ill will towards Satan, or the people who so blindly followed his every word.  
  
For the last week, he had been plagued by nightmares. Every night, he'd see his father's face, his child-like grin as he put one hand on Cell, and the other to his forehead. "I'm very proud of you, son," were his dad's last words. Then he was gone. Gone, forever. The man who had saved the Earth countless times was gone. And, Gohan knew it was his fault. He could have destroyed Cell any time he wanted. Super Saiyan 2 was no joke. He could have done it with ease. But, for the first time in his life, greed and anger had gotten the best of him. And, because of that, his dad, his best friend, also, was gone. Gohan looked back to his books while still listening to Mr. Satan. One good thing about all the training he had received was that it was possible to study and listen to the TV at the same time.  
  
Reporter: "What about the others who were fighting Cell, Mr. Satan? Wouldn't you agree they softened him up for you?"  
  
Satan: "Are you kidding? Those guys were weaklings! Hah! I could have taken Cell out sooner if they hadn't gotten in the way!"  
  
Gohan listened to all of this, trying not to let it bother him. But, his control was getting weaker by the minute. He looked down and saw the pencil in his hand had vaporized. Gohan reached for the remote, and shut the TV. At that moment, Chi Chi walked in. "Don't let that fool bother you, dear," she said. "We all know the truth, and that's all that matters. You know, in your heart, what truly happened that day." "I know Mom," Gohan began. "It's not that. It's when he calls us all weaklings. Dad wasn't a weakling. Piccolo and Vegeta aren't weaklings. I'M GETTING TIRED OF HIM TALKING ABOUT MY DAD THAT WAY!" "Chi Chi sensed Gohan was getting really ticked off. "Well, he never actually said anything bad about Goku. Just ignore him. He'll have his day. All lyers do. Why don't you take a little break?"  
  
A short while later, there was a knock at the door. Chi Chi opened it, and was shocked to see Piccolo standing there. Piccolo wasn't the visiting type. "Oh, hello Piccolo," said Chi Chi. "Come in." Piccolo walked in, and saw Gohan sitting on the floor, with his hands under his chin. Piccolo wouldn't normally come calling like this, but he truly did care about Gohan, and he knew how upset he was. Piccolo himself was still very upset over Goku's death, but Gohan was just a boy. And that was his father. "How are you doing, kid?" Piccolo said. "You're not letting all that bullshit on TV get to you, are you?" "I'm trying not to, Piccolo. But, I'm tired of him calling us weak and pathetic. Satan's no champion. He's the weakling, and no one knows. "Well," began Piccolo, "they're scheduling a martial arts tournament for next week. Why don't you enter and prove him wrong?" "Oh, no," Chi Chi began. "I think Gohan has had enough fighting. He has to catch up on his work." "My mom's right," Gohan said. "I have had enough fighting. I'm actually sick of it, and it gets me no where. I think I'll stick to peaceful endeavors." "I understand," Piccolo said. "I think I'll enter, though, and kick Satan's ass for all of us." Gohan smiled as Piccolo walked out the door.  
  
A week later, Gohan was over Bulma's house for a little get together. Vegeta, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, and Yamcha were there. The little party was to honor Goku. Gohan couldn't help wonder if Vegeta was there willingly, or just because Bulma nagged him. He hoped it was the former. He hoped Vegeta had at least a little respect for his father. As the talks went on, about Goku and all the things he had done, Gohan got more and more depressed. After awhile, he got up and walked into another room. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. He took his textbook with him, as he always carried it around. As Gohan sat there, he was amazed to see Vegeta walk in and sit beside him. "What's wrong with you, boy?" Vegeta said in that loud, violent voice. "Nothing. Go away." "When I'm stronger than you, I won't allow that kind of backtalk," said Vegeta. "But, for now…" Vegeta walked away, but when he got to the door, he turned around. "It wasn't your fault," he said. "If it were me, I'd have punished that bastard for as long as I could, too. So, stop eating yourself up. Kakarott might have been a crazy S.O.B, but he made his own decision. Nothing can change fate, boy, remember that." And with that, Vegeta was gone. Gohan couldn't believe it. However, all that Vegeta said made sense. Amazingly, Gohan felt better. He wanted to thank Vegeta, but he knew Vegeta would probably try to kill him if he did. So, Gohan just grinned and rejoined the others.  
  
While the adults talked, there was a radio on in the background. On it, Gohan heard an advertisement for the next tournament, now only a few days away. Everyone was listening now.  
  
Reporter: "And now, a recap of last night's interview with Mr. Satan, our hero and savior."  
  
Reporter: "Mr. Satan. How does it feel to be a hero to millions?"  
  
Satan: "Well, it feels pretty good! Being the strongest in the world is great!"  
  
Gohan listened, smiling. He didn't care anymore.  
  
Reporter: How do you feel about all those who died trying to fight Cell? It's come to our attention that the golden haired man who was fighting Cell at the beginning was killed. How do you feel about a fellow warrior dying after such a heroic effort."  
  
Satan: "Well, I certainly feel bad, but anyone that inexperienced who tries to fight is an idiot! That guy was a weakling, totally out of my league. He was pathetic! Hah! Anyone that dumb deserves to die! The world is better off without him."  
  
"What an idiot!" Bulma yelled. "How can he stand there and lie like that?!" Chi Chi began to cry, and Bulma put an arm around her. Vegeta felt a bit pissed too, but he was too preoccupied with the feeling of enormous power he was suddenly feeling. He turned to Gohan, who had his fists clenched and his teeth showing. Piccolo felt this too. "Gohan, calm down," he said. "Don't bother getting mad over an asshole like that." But, Gohan couldn't hear Piccolo. All he heard were Satan's words, echoing over and over again. It was maddening. He couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly, Gohan put his hands on his head, as if in pain, and began to scream and cry uncontrollably. As he transformed into a super saiyan, Piccolo ran over to try and calm him down, but he was thrown through a back wall by the shear power of Super Saiyan 2! Gohan, who was now a step further in power, walked over to his textbook, his eyes glowing bright green. He picked it up, and it exploded in his hands! "Gohan!" Chi Chi began. "What are you…?" "QUIET!" Gohan screamed. "Don't bother buying anymore of these, mother! I quit! Do you here me? No more studying!" "What?" Chi Chi began. "But, what about your future?" "I know my future! It's not mine anymore! It's my fathers! I will take over where he left off and defend this planet! I will train until I'm unbeatable! No one will hurt anyone I love ever again! But, first, Satan is going to PAY! I'm entering that tournament! Anyone in my way will fall! And, in the end, I will kill Satan in front of everyone!" "What?" Piccolo thought. "Kill? Gohan's never used that word. He must have gone mad with grief! Listen, Gohan," Piccolo said, standing in front of him. "Calm down, OK? You don't mean that." Gohan looked at Piccolo, a blank, rage filled stare. "Get out of my way," Gohan said. "I can't do that," said Piccolo. "Not until you calm down…" The next thing everyone knew, Piccolo was on the floor, unconscious. Only Vegeta saw what happened. It happened so fast no one else in the room could pick up on it. Gohan had floored Piccolo with one punch. "My God," thought Vegeta. "My God. He's stronger than before." As the others watched on in awe, the most powerful 11 year old in the universe, walked out the front door, and flew off. 


	2. The Death of Satan

Chapter 2  
  
Dendi was sitting by himself on Kame's lookout, meditating. He was thinking about all that had gone on in the previous month. The defeat of cell by his friend Gohan was a reason to be happy. But, Dende felt bad about all the news going around about Mr. Satan defeating Cell. Dende didn't think it was fair that his friend was shortchanged. Mr. Popo had told him not to worry, that the truth would come out some day. But, Dendi still couldn't help feeling bad, especially since Gohan had lost his father in the process.  
  
Suddenly, Dende stood up as he felt an incredible power coming his way. He walked to the edge of the lookout to try and see who was coming. After a few seconds, Gohan landed on the lookout. "Gohan!" Dende yelled, "It's great to see you!" "It's good to see you too, pal," Gohan said. "I'm here to ask you a favor. I need the time chamber to prepare for the tournament in two days." "You're entering?" Dende said. "That's great! I guess you want to defeat Satan. But, why do you need the time chamber? You're already strong enough to win without breaking a sweat." Gohan didn't want to reveal his true intention to crush Satan to Dende. "This isn't just about the tournament," Gohan said. "I want to get as strong as I possibly can for my own reasons." "Okay," Dende said, not wanting to question his friend, "I'll open it up for you."  
  
Dende opened the room for Gohan. Gohan stood at the door, feeling strange. It wouldn't be the same without his father. "I'll see you in one year," Gohan said. "Well, tomorrow for me," Dende said. Gohan smiled, and walked inside.  
  
While all this was happening, Chi Chi, Piccolo and Vegeta had gathered at Chi Chi's home. "Please," Chi Chi said, "one of you has to stop Gohan before he does this. He'll never be able to live it down if he kills Satan." Vegeta smiled. "I think it's great! What's wrong with the boy wanting to honor his father? I'm no fan of Kakarott's, but I can understand wanting revenge on someone who wronged your father." Piccolo began to speak. "Never mind that. How would we stop Gohan anyway? No one here is strong enough to stop him. The sad fact is that Gohan is more powerful than any of us, now. If we can't reason with him, then forget it." "I've never seen him so angry," Chi Chi said. "I can't believe my son would kill someone so much weaker than himself." "I know Gohan," said Piccolo. "He might kick Satan's ass, but I don't think he would go that far. We'll just have to wait and see." "I wonder where Gohan is," Bulma said. "Where would he go?" "Probably to do some last minute training," Vegeta said. "Not that he'd need it." "Are any of you entering the tournament?" asked Chi Chi. "Why bother?" Piccolo said. "If Gohan enters we know we can't win." "I have no interest in beating up weakling human's anyway," Vegeta said. Piccolo looked at Vegeta. He knew the real reason he didn't want to enter. Piccolo knew Vegeta couldn't beat Gohan. "What are you looking at, lime face?" Vegeta said. "Nothing, vegetable head," replied Piccolo. Bulma laughed. Vegeta just grunted.  
  
The next day, Piccolo was waiting outside the door to the time chamber with Dende, who had called him there. Dende was concerned because Gohan seemed different. "He seemed so filled with hate," Dende had told Piccolo. "Yes," Piccolo said. "I know. I just hope Gohan can clear his head in time for the tournament tomorrow. When is Gohan due to get out of there?" Dende said, "In about a minute." Both Namekians waited until the clock above the door ran out. Suddenly, the door opened with a hiss. Out stepped Gohan, now 12 years old and a few inches taller. Gohan looked at Piccolo. "I'm sorry about last year, I mean, yesterday," Gohan said. "I hope you can forgive me, Piccolo." But, Piccolo could not answer. He stood in shock, unable to move or talk. The power coming off Gohan had caught Piccolo by surprise and filled him with terror. Not because it was evil, it was just the sheer awesomeness of it. Piccolo guessed Gohan was now 5 times stronger than Cell was. Maybe more. Piccolo couldn't tell exactly, because he new Gohan was hiding some of his power. But, one thing was for certain. There was no one anywhere in the immediate galaxy that could stop Gohan. His power was unfathomable. Piccolo never thought any being could have that much power in them. Finally, Piccolo was able to talk. "That's okay, kid. I know you were angry. I hope your mind is clearer now. If you enter that tournament tomorrow, you'll definitely win, with no doubt. I hope you just beat Satan, and leave it at that." Gohan frowned. "For his disrespect of my father, I'm going to do more than just beat him, Piccolo. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go enter." Gohan flew off to the city.  
  
When Gohan landed, he saw there was a long line of people waiting to sign their names for the tournament. Gohan got to the back of the line, and waited patiently. Some people looked at the boy strangely, as he appeared too young to enter the tournament. When Gohan got to the front of the line, the official asked his name. "Gohan." "Aren't you a bit young to enter this tournament?" the official said. "Are we done?" Gohan said, annoyed. "Um, yes," the official said. "Be here early tomorrow morning for the elimination trial." Gohan turned and walked away.  
  
Chi Chi was elated to see Gohan walk through the door. She was also amazed to see how much he had grown. Gohan explained briefly where he had been and why he was bigger.  
  
After dinner, Chi Chi said, "So, you're really entering that tournament tomorrow?" "Yes," Gohan said. Chi Chi didn't bother to argue this time. She knew Gohan was beyond that point. "I don't know if you should come, mom. I really don't want you to see what I'm going to do in the last fight." "Gohan, you're really going to…kill him?" Chi Chi said.  
  
At that moment, the radio started playing a prerecorded interview of Mr. Satan. Satan talked about how he was going to destroy anyone who made it to the final fight. He talked about how all the people of the world loved him. "I'm going to do worse than kill him," Gohan said. With that, Gohan got up and went to his room. "Worse than kill him?" Chi Chi thought.  
  
The tournament began the next day with the qualifying round in which everyone entering had to register their power on a punch meter. Gohan purposely got to the back of the line so he'd be last. When his turn came, the official said, "Now, don't hit it too hard, little guy." Gohan smirked. He stuck out his hand, and disintegrated the punch meter with a ki blast. "See," Gohan said. "I didn't hit it at all. Can we dispense with this nonsense? Am I in or not?" Everyone looked at Gohan in terror. The memory of the Cell fight was still fresh in people's minds, with the ki blasts and super power. According to Satan, all that was simply tricks. But here, this boy had clearly vaporized the punch meter. The official said, "Yyyyes, you're in." "Oh, goody," Gohan said sarcastically. The ten other qualifiers looked on as Gohan walked back to the locker rooms.  
  
The tournament began with the usual pathetic displays. Human against human, drag out, free for all, martial arts displays. On the third round, it was Gohan's turn. Piccolo, Vegeta, Chi Chi, Bulma, Yamcha and all Gohan's friends watched on. "Okay!" yelled the announcer. "In this round we have Gohan against Crapola! You both know the rules, so let's go!" "Is this a joke?" Crapola said. "How did a kid like you…" In an instant, Gohan ran across the ring and landed a punch to the jaw. Crapola hit the ground, his face now deformed and bloody. Gohan put his hands behind his back, and walked out of the ring. The referee checked the fallen man. "My God," he said. "Crapola is out and very seriously injured. The winner is Gohan!" The fans were too stunned to cheer or boo.  
  
Satan watched all of this in shock. He knew who the boy was. "What am I going to do?" thought a shivering Satan. "He's going to kill me!" Satan considered playing sick, but he knew he'd loose his title by default if he couldn't fight for any reason. He quickly thought up another plan.  
  
It was now down to one last match. Gohan against a man called Bog. Whoever won faced Satan. Gohan looked at the man across the ring from him, knowing it was over already. When the referee yelled "FIGHT", Gohan ended it quickly. As Bog ran towards him, Gohan moved out of the way and kicked him in the back. Bog flew out of the ring and into the stands. As the ref called for the gong, Gohan just stood there, like a rock. "Here is the boy who will challenge Mr. Satan for his title! In one hour, Gohan will fight Mr. Satan for the championship of the world!" The fans cheered as Gohan walked back to the locker room.  
  
While Gohan was sitting, waiting, someone approached him. "Hey kid," said the man. "The champion would like a word with you." "Really?" Gohan said. "This should be good," thought Gohan. Gohan followed the man to a private room with a big star on it. Gohan walked into the room, and there was Satan, sitting on a big chair looking worried. "What do you want?" Gohan said. "Look, kid," began Satan. "I know who you are. You're the guy who beat Cell." "Oh?," Gohan said. "I thought you were." "Look, kid, I'm sorry about that. But I have a reputation." "As what," Gohan said. "A liar?" "Look, boy," Satan said. "We don't have time for all this! Here's the deal. I'll give you 10 million bucks to throw this fight! That's twice the prize money! What do you say?" Gohan looked at Satan in disgust. He turned, and walked towards the door, barely able to keep himself from killing Satan right there. "All right, twenty million!" Satan said. Gohan slammed the door behind him. Satan looked in the mirror, seeing the terror on his own face. His only hope was that the kid would change his mind in the ring. Otherwise, it was all over.  
  
Everyone watch in anticipation as the referee entered the ring. The ref, after much fanfare, called out Gohan. Gohan took his spot in the ring, and folded his arms. All of his friends looked on from the stands in anticipation. Chi Chi prayed, hoping she knew her son. Hoping she knew he couldn't kill. "And now," the ref began, "your champion and savior, MR. SATAN!" Satan walked to the ring smiling. He entered the ring to thunderous cheers. When he entered the ring, he raised his arms and yelled. Everyone went nuts. The fans couldn't wait to see their hero triumph once again. Satan took off his robe, kissed his belt, and faced Gohan. The gongs sounded and the ref yelled, "Fight!"  
  
Gohan walked towards Satan, with his arms behind his back. He stopped and looked at the tall warrior and just smiled. Then, Gohan winked at Satan. "Thank God!" thought Satan. "The kid took the bribe. This will be over quick!" Satan drew back his fist. He saw, with pleasure, that Gohan was making no effort to defend himself. Satan punched Gohan in the jaw as hard as he could. "Ha!" screamed Satan. But, what the fans saw next was beyond belief. Gohan began to laugh. Not just a giggle, but a full open mouthed laugh. Gohan looked up and continued laughing, until tear rolled down his cheeks! Everyone in the audience gasped. Satan just stood there, trembling. He knew his plan wouldn't work. Gohan had his back towards Satan, still laughing. "Now's my chance!" Satan thought. With everything he had, he kicked Gohan in the back of the head. The boy didn't budge an inch! Gohan spun around, while Satan's leg was still in the air. He then turned to the crowd and screamed, "THIS IS YOUR CHAMPION?" With that, Gohan threw a punch that hit Satan square in the chest. Satan clutched his chest and went down. He screamed and coughed up a huge pile of blood. "Oh my God," thought Chi Chi. The ref ran over to examine Mr. Satan, but Gohan grabbed the ref by the shirt and threw him out of the ring! Satan looked up, and Gohan kicked him in the mouth. Satan screamed in pain and spat out every one of his teeth onto the ring floor. The crowd was now screaming in horror. Gohan grabbed Satan by his hair and began to ram his face into the ring, over and over again. Gohan yelled as he did this. "Liar, cheater, bastard!" he yelled while smacking Satan's head into the floor. Someone in the audience yelled, "Someone stop this!" But, no one could. As long as Satan was conscious, and in the ring, the fight had to go on. As Satan lay sprawled, Gohan dropped four knees, in one second, each one of them hitting one of Satan's limbs. The horrible sound of both his legs and arms breaking was sickening. Satan was now screaming non stop. He didn't even pause to take a breath. Gohan walked over to the ref. "Give me your microphone," Gohan said. The ref was too terrified to protest. Gohan looked at the audience. "I want to show you people something." Gohan changed into a Super Saiyan. The crowd screamed in terror. "Now, your champion says this is a trick. But, can't you feel the power? No? Well, let's turn it up a notch!" Gohan transformed into Super Saiyan 2. Now, a wind was coming off Gohan. "Do you feel that?" The crowd was now terrified. They did indeed feel it. Satan was still screaming in pain. "How about I take it up one more?" Gohan said. "What!!!!!" Vegeta screamed. He and Piccolo stood up. Gohan clenched his fists and screamed. Suddenly, the ring disappeared in an aura of golden light. It was so bright that everyone had to clamp their eyes shut. The entire Earth shook. Through the light, no one could see the transformation, except Satan. Satan screamed as he saw Gohan's hair grow down to his legs. Finally, after a minute, the light disappeared. Women fainted and the men screamed in terror, as they saw Gohan standing there in Super Saiyan 3! Chi Chi managed to not faint, but she looked at Vegeta and said, "What is this!?" Vegeta looked at her and said, "I…I don't know. I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!" Gohan smiled and walked over to Satan. He picked up Satan by the hair. "You have one chance to live," Gohan said. "Tell these people what really happened at the Cell games. Now!" Satan, his voice distorted by pain and missing teeth, began to tell the true story. The story of how the boy's father had set up Cell. The story of how the golden haired man from the beginning of the video footage had sacrificed himself for Earth, and how Gohan had killed Satan. At the end of the story, Gohan let Satan's head fall back to the dirt. After a silence that lasted nearly a minute, the fans, Satan's fans, began to boo! So loud was it, that people outside the arena heard it clearly. Then, a chant rose from the mouths of the people. "Gohan! Gohan! Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!" Then, someone remembered the rest of Satan's story, about how the golden man had sacrificed himself. It started with one person, and then spread to the rest of the arena. "GOKU! GOKU! GOKU! GOKU!" Gohan smiled with tears in his eyes. That's all he wanted to hear. He turned back into normal form and walked over to Satan. He dragged him over to the edge of the ring, spat on him, and then kicked him out to the floor. The gongs sounded, and the ref yelled, "Your winner, new champion and TRUE hero of Earth, Gohan!" Again, the crowd went insane. "Gohan! Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!" Gohan took the mike. "Thank you. I'd like to explain something else to you people. What I have here in my hand is a senzu bean. It can heal the injured and the sick." The fans oohed and awed. Gohan walked over to Satan, and dropped the bean into his mouth. Satan quickly stood up, amazed that he was fine. Then, the crowd began to boo again! They hurled garbage at Satan, and spat on him. "How could you take credit away from a little kid!" someone yelled. "Please, my fans, I.." But, Satan couldn't finish. The boos were deafening. Satan began to cry. "I told you I'd kill you," Gohan said. "You're dead. In the eyes of everyone, you're dead. Get out of my sight." To a chorus of boos, Satan walked away with his head down. Anyone who wanted to see Satan after that day, could do so in the big city, on a street corner, where the former champ begged for money and dignity.  
  
The ref walked over to hand Gohan his belt and 5 million dollars. Gohan took the belt, looked at it, and threw it to the ground. The fans were silent. Gohan walked over to Chi Chi, who was crying. She was crying with love and pride. "Mom," Gohan said. "You always wanted me to do well in school so I could support the family. But, I've made us rich by doing what dad did." He handed her the bag of money, knowing this was enough to last Chi Chi and his unborn brother a lifetime. Gohan hugged his mother, and walked towards the exit. People parted to let the champion through. In a hushed arena, Gohan walked into the sunset. Chi Chi, and Piccolo smiled. And, Goku smiled, too.  
  
The end. (Or is it?) 


End file.
